


Spin the Bottle

by woollen_pharaohs



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), foggy has commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollen_pharaohs/pseuds/woollen_pharaohs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy only let Matt touch his face one time, and it was weird. He doesn't like to think about it, in fact he'd almost entirely forgotten until Karen asked him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

Sometimes Foggy’s really jealous of Matt. That he can touch girl’s faces to tell who they are. He’s an honest man though, Matt never does it with any ulterior motives. And he totally gets why girls would totally want Matt to touch their faces. The guy can’t see it but he’s handsome, wonder if he’s got a big ego because all the girls he sees coo over his looks.

So he’s got to admit, Foggy feels a little offended when Karen asks if he can touch her face. Not about the sentiment, but he can tell Karen wants Matt to know her face too, and it’s such an intimate act that if things between him and Karen get really serious, he’s sure he’s not going to be happy with Matt touching her face. He might just have to pull a silent treatment on Matt like he did to Foggy all those years back at college.

 

-     -     -

 

Foggy sits with one knee up beside his roommate. Together with the other students in their dorm they form a circle in the common room. Looking back Foggy doesn’t know where he got the idea that Marci was this lovely, _innocent_ , girl.

Marci sculls the last of her beer bottle and burps after she’s swallowed the last drop. She laughs as she places the bottle in the middle of the circle. Her hand still on the bottle she scans the circle, a wicked grin on her face, an old fashioned sparkle in her eye.

Marci spins the bottle and it lands on a girl Foggy recognises but can’t match her face with a name. She blushes furiously when she sees Marci crawling towards her. Marci does love to put on a good show. Marci perches in front of the girl and totally blocks Foggy’s vision. They kiss briefly. Marci speaks into the girl’s ear, probably intending to whisper but a drunk’s whisper is more like just above regular talking levels.

She says coyly, “your turn!”

Matt touches Foggy’s knee, fumbling down to find Foggy’s hand but instead finds Foggy’s ankle, “Who’d Marci kiss?”

Foggy’s ankle feels like a deadweight with Matt’s hand on it, like he’s lost all blood from that section, needs to get his foot amputated.

“This girl, don’t know her name,” he replies as soft as he can manage.

Matt gives Foggy’s ankle a gentle squeeze, “aren’t you jealous?”

Foggy rolls his head to the side, then remembers his roommate can’t see, so he replies with, “always.”

Wolf whistles rise up out of the circle and Foggy glances at the bottle, “oh man, it’s pointing at you.”

Matt sits straight and takes off his sunglasses, slips them in his pocket. He starts to get up, saying, “where is she?”

“Oh no you stay there! I’ll come to you!” The girl Marci kissed says.

The girl gets up and walks around the circle to Matt, gaining a complaint from Marci that she’s not following the rules. The game is, after all, about showing off. The girl steps back into the circle and perches in front of Matt. She places her hands gently on his knees, lets him draw his hands up to her face.

Foggy can’t watch them kiss, but he also can’t face the others in the circle. They’re like vultures, eyeing the show, waiting to go in for their scraps when the main show finishes. He casts his eyes down to his hands, clenched in his lap and only looks up again when he hears the others in the circle whooping when the two break apart.

The girl then places the bottle in Matt’s hand, her face flushed. Too bad Matt can’t see the effect he has on people. Matt stretches his arm out, guided verbally by others to get the position right, then spins the bottle.

Marci laughs whole heartedly when the neck points at Foggy. He on the other hand, his heart starts to beat rapidly, nervousness overcoming him. He’s about to protest the choice but Marci barks over him.

“Shh! Just do it!”

Foggy sighs, the sooner he does it the sooner it will be over with, he supposes. He shifts to face Matt and tries to ignore the feeling of all eyes on him. Matt raises his hand, touches Foggy’s face. His hands are soft and his fingertips scan every section of Foggy’s face, over his cheeks, his brow, his nose. Matt drags his fingers over Foggy’s lips before kissing him and in that moment, Foggy and Matt are alone, the people around them having fallen into a void and it’s just them, alone in the room, Matt’s lips on his, Matt’s fingers caressing his jawline, around his ears.

Matt tastes like the girl from before, sticky strawberry lip balm still present on his lips, but in their lips moving together, in Matt getting to know Foggy’s face, Foggy feels eternal. A hot flush boiling in his pants, a moment extends to infinity and Foggy has to wonder, how on Earth has Matt become such a good kisser?

Cheering bubbles out of nothing and begins to break down the walls Foggy put up, breaking him back into reality. He hears Marci whooping and blood transfers from bottom to top, as if he’s an hour glass turned upside down. His head and ears feel hot as he parts from Matt, who pants heavily, still close enough for his breath to touch Foggy’s neck.

Somehow he returns to his spot beside Matt without fainting and he passes the bottle to the guy next to him, not feeling ready to do anything except breath in, breath out, take it slow.

After a while, he looks over at Matt who’s sits beside him, grinning silly. He’s far too drunk to put on his poker face.

”I felt long hair, who did I kiss?" Matt asks, biting his lip.

Foggy hesitates, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. The good thing about having a blind friend is that when embarrassing shit happens you can spin the story a different way pretty easy. Save them both from the bad memories.

“One of Marci’s friends, I think,” Foggy lies.

Matt’s grin breaks off his face instantly and he frowns. He fishes for his sunglasses and slips them on his face. Matt’s pretty quiet for the rest of the game, although that’s normal for him. But afterwards, Matt doesn’t speak to him for a whole week.

 

 -     -     -

 

So, it’s only fair that if Matt ever touches Karen’s face, he’s to get the silent treatment too right? After all, Matt laid down the rules all those years ago, back before they even knew they were going to become lawyers. And it’s going to have to be justice if Matt ever tries anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen up to episode 6 so far but my theory is that, going by what i've seen, Foggy has commitment issues, even with his friends. He can never be Matt's guide (Matt holding onto Foggy's arm outside) for more than a minute, and I was intrigued by Foggy's comment that when Matt touched his face it was 'weird' (aka. too intimate!). So i guess this is my take on what happened back when Foggy let Matt know his face.


End file.
